Lord and Gal
by the Tormentor
Summary: AU ending of Stuntikids. The monster and the girl meet on the battlefield, and Miko's life is forever changed.


**This is an AU fic of Stuntikids, where the Decepticons win, despite the fact that Stuntikids is far from ending. **

**Warnings: **Major Character death, Gore

**Additions: **Genderbending

* * *

_**Lord and Gal**_

* * *

Victory never tasted so sweet.

It had been some time since the destruction of the Autobots, brought out by the betrayal of Jack Darby and the death of Optimus Prime by the newly christened Megatron. Their final battle lay waste to the city surrounding them, and out from the battle came the victor.

"_**DECEPTICONS RULE, FOREVER!" **_

Megatron had shouted as she tossed aside the head of Optimus. The reaction was mixed. Many of them tried to avenge Optimus, but it was futile. Megatron was too powerful of a femme to stop, even after her true self had been revealed months ago. She, and her warriors, plowed through the Autobots like fire through paper. The Protectobots fell, with Defensor crumbling against the onslaught that was Menasor and Bruticus. The Wreckers were picked off one by one, shown no mercy by the Warrior Elites. The others had tried to run or flee back to the safety of their base, but was too late. We had come, we had saw, and we had won. Finally.

And even after we had won, the Darby child had the gall and the bearings to try and fight us. He was but a mere gang of underlings. We were an army. We wasted them all easily, too easily. It seems he had baited his time to try and fight the victor of the battle when he or she had worn themselves out, making them easy prey.

Blatant fool.

Megatron easily bested the boy's new body of a triple-changer of a truck – jet mix. He was too cocky of himself, and he had not seen his faults until it was too late, when Megatron had torn out his spark and crushed his helm to powder. She did not hesitate to allow us sanction to kill off the rest who allied with him.

The Autobots, the Uprisers and humanity had lost. For good.

The humans in the city had not been so lucky. Many of their structures and buildings had fallen and crushed, their once glittering symbol of union and advance now reduced to an ashen wasteland. It was here where I found her, clinging to the dead Autobot that was once her guardian. I had met her twice already, once in New York during the time of Christmas and another when we went to Cyberutopia to fight the Hyperspark. She had spunk in her, but now seeing the young human girl sobbing on the half of Bulkhead that survived Sixshot's hydra cannons was quite pitiful. The dust and ash had settled to make a fine film on the backside of her body, quite contrary to the virulent pink on her hair.

"Pathetic," I said to the femme as I lightly kicked her off the carcass, "You come here to cry, and now you lay here to die."

There was only a sad whimper that escape her glossa. I heard the roar of the Seekers fly overhead, most likely picking off human military.

"Are you a Wrecker or not?" I had shouted.

"F-Fuck you…" The girl snarled out. I felt a slight twinge of satisfaction knowing that I had elicited a good response. The human was definitely angry. Good.

"Is that what you want? Or did you wish Bulkhead to do that for you?" I sneered at her, lowering my helm to match those pitiful brown eyes glaring at me. How weak.

"_FUCK YOU!_" She screamed and swung a fist at my head. I merely leaned my neck joint back and the first hit the air around me. I grabbed the arm that dared to try and hurt me and crushed it, the little girl crying out in pain.

"Look at you. _Look at you. _Such a miserable little wretch. Did you not know that this battle would lead to your death?" I circled her as she cradled her broken arm. "Your two friends are both dead, your guardian laid to waste, and the emblem he wore little more than a memory now."

"Go away," She said as the tears rolled down her face.

"GO AWAY?!" I chuckled at her. I never really laughed at someone until they had shown their true colors, when death had come knocking on the doors to their sparks. I had done so with both Whirl and Broadside, and now they lay dead in pieces.

"If I obliged you, where would you go? Optimus, Fortress Maximus, and every single Wrecker has fallen, girl. Humanity stands now for conquering and there is nothing you can do to harm us." I said to her as I coiled my thumb and finger around her neck, bring her optics to mine.

"Tell me, _Miko Nakadai_, what chance do you have now?"

"Get shredded, Overlord!" She spat at my face, probably trying to get in my optic. It missed.

"Shredding?" I asked politely as the drills in my fingers uncurled out, spinning their chrome faces mere inches from Miko, "Now there's something I know _greatly about_."

It was then, I believe, that Miko had realized how slagged she was.

No, I didn't kill her nor did I cut her open. Instead, when the dust settled and the city lit aflame, we rounded back to Darkmount to celebrate. The whole upper half reeked of high grade and musk, but Sprawl and I did not indulge in the celebration.

Rather, we went down to the prisoner floors, where Sprawl keeps his office and I my tool room. For an expansive fortress soon to be a city, the jail cells only housed two of our surviving enemies.

One was Megatron's.

The other was mine.

Miko acted like every other Wrecker, too foolish and too blind to see that she had indeed lost. I told her about Garrus 9, how I killed seventeen Wreckers with my bare hands. I told her about Caldoon 4, and the hideous massacre that erupted on the planet's surface, and how I had lead the assault. As I recalled my stories of mass-murder, Miko threw every curse in the human language, each one more humorous than the last.

She was naked, tied up by gravity chains courtesy of the Dreads. She hung there, limp and dazed for the pain. It would be a shame to leave her there.

Which is why I visit her sometimes.

To satisfy myself.

"Quite frail, the human body is." I said as I mended the broken arm with a medical tweezer, and Miko gave a delicious scream. I could never find the reason inside why I tortured this girl, this mere fleshling, made of soft gums and sticky red ventricles.

"Not as frail as your spirit, Miko. But in time, I will not break it, I will not shatter it,"

I leaned in close, drawing my hot breath on her face.

"I will **annihilate **it."

I would always enjoy the energon of our foes running between our fingers. And the cries of the living calling out for the dead. Such as will become of Miko.

Yes, victory never tasted so sweet.

_**End.**_


End file.
